Teardrops on my guitar
by emptygenius
Summary: Bella loves Edward. But Edward's dating Tanya. Cute one-shot song fic! AH. Edited!


**Okay, so this is my same story, but I changed one thing at the end, because I re-read what it said before and felt like cringing at my words. This is the new and omproved version of Teardrops On My Guitar. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothing! :D**

* * *

My name is Isabella, Bella if you please. My best friend is Edward Masen, and I'm madly in love with him.

Edward and I have been best-friends since 2nd grade. I'll remember that day for the rest of my life.

_Flashback-_

_I'm sitting under the big Oak tree during recess while all the other kids were playing tag, or jump rope, or something. I was usually the only kid sitting, reading a book, so when I turned my head to see someone sketching on a notepad I was a little shocked. I looked at him, as he concentrated on his work. He had bronze hair, and it was a total mess, but in an adorable kind of way. He had emerald green eyes that went on for forever. I was looking for more, when I noticed one of the older boys, Jacob Black, tower over the boy sitting on the ground. _

"_What are you writing?" Jacob asked harshly._

_The boy looked up, his eyebrow shot up, "Do you really care?" His voice sounded like melted chocolate. _

_Jacob looked thoughtful for a moment. "Is it important?" He asked avoiding the other question._

_The bronze-haired boy shrugged, "I guess. It's a present for someone." He said quietly looking back down at his work. Jacob tried to see, but the boy pulled away. This action apparently made Jacob mad, because he reached for the sketchbook, and successfully grabbed it this time. _

"_Give it back." The boy demanded. _

"_Or what?" Jacob said mockingly. "You'll tell your mommy?"_

_The boy sighed, frustrated, and rolled his eyes. He said another time if he could have his notepad back, but Jacob obviously said no, so the boy just started walking away. Or he tried to anyway, but Jacob pulled him back, and roughly I might add. _

"_Hey, let me go!" The boy struggled to get free, but seeing as Jacob was much bigger, he wasn't doing so well. _

"_Why should I?" Jacob asked amusement evident in his tone. I decided to step in. I walked over to Jacob. His back was to me, so I tapped him lightly. He turned around and looked down at me. I quickly swung my hand back and brought it forward, my fist meeting his face. He wobbled a little, shocked, but my right hook didn't seem to hurt him at all. My hand on the other hand was hurting, badly. _

"_What th-" I cut him off._

"_OW!" I yelled, jumping clutching my fist to my chest._

"_Hah! That's what you get!" Jacob smirked. I glared and suddenly my vision turned red. I made my left hand look like I was about to slap him, but stopped before hitting him to stomp on his foot._

_He started jumping up and down clutching his foot._

"_Karma," I said smugly. That was when the boy, who looked to be in shock smiled up at me. He grabbed his book of the ground and walked over to me. _

"_Hey, thanks for that. I'm Edward Masen. I'm new here." He said holding out his hand. I reached out to shake his hand, but cringed in pain. He looked at my hand and remembered. "Oh! We need to go to the nurse!" He said urgently, but calmly trying to keep me calm probably. Even though it wasn't necessary- I've been to the emergency room too many times already- it was still comforting. I nodded._

_We walked to the teacher and she sent us to the nurse. _

"_My name is Bella, by the way." I smiled at him._

_He smiled a crooked smile."Nice to meet you, Bella," _

_We talked the whole way there. About school, about people I knew that he would probably be really good friends with, and mostly about ourselves._

_I learned his favorite color is blue, he has his mother's eyes, and he moved here from Alaska. But that's all I got, because we made it to the office. He held the door for me, and bowed, and I chuckled, but pretended to lift an invisible skirt to curtsy. The whole day I couldn't wait to see him again, and when I went to walk home, he was there, too, about ready to go. I found out he didn't live far from me, so we walked together. I couldn't stop smiling the whole time._

_End Flashback. _

"So, are you going to the game Friday?" Edward asked as we're by our lockers, changing books for our next classes.

"Yeah I said I was didn't I? Why?" I ask smiling, wondering-hoping- if he was asking for a reason.

He shrugged, "No reason. Hey, I gotta get to class I'll see you later. Still on after school?" He asked turning to leave. I nodded. He turned back around to face me, "Oh, and I have to tell you about this girl I met!" He said smiling crookedly. My heart skipped beat for two reasons. 1. I love that smile. 2. He had that look in his eyes when he said 'I met a girl'. My heart about broke into a million pieces. I sighed, turning back to get my stuff so I won't be late.

Later that day I was walking to class, when I saw him. As soon as he looked up there was a huge smile on his face. I smiled back walking faster. When he was a few feet away I stopped to see him walk right past me into Tanya's arms. My heart ached when he leaned down to kiss her.

Driving home later I was singing a song I've been working on, but can't seem to finish. I've been writing songs since the second grade. More specifically the day I met Edward. He was like my inspiration. I smiled thinking about. After a few seconds of seeing his face in my head, I started singing the parts I already have, then adding to it. If it sounded perfect I kept it, but if it sounded, wrong it was crossed out of my mind.

After a verse was added, I made it home. I walked inside, and found a note on the counter.

_Bella,_

_Your father is working late tonight and I'm Out of town for a few days, for business. You have the house to yourself. If you throw a massive party, be sure not to break my new vase. _

_Love, Mom._

I chuckled at the end. I wondered where Edward was. He was usually here by now. Right when that thought crossed my mind, my phone buzzed.

_Soooo sorry! Can't make it! Hanging out with Tanya! Ahh, she's so amazing I wish you knew her! I can't wait for you guys to meet! Talk to ya later! _

_-Edward_

I sighed, and put my phone away. I did homework, but that could only occupy my mind for a while, so I pulled out my Guitar and started working on my song again. I broke out in tears for no absolute reason. After a while, I went down to make dinner. Just because Charlie was working late doesn't mean he won't want dinner. I made him one of his favorites; Grandma Swan's recipe for beef stroganoff. When it was done, I wrapped some in a plastic container, and headed out. After dropping of Charlie's dinner, which seemed to take less time than I thought it would, I was in an empty house with nothing to do. I sighed. I decided to watch TV to waste some time. If Edward were here…. I lost myself in deeper thoughts. A loud bang coming from the TV went off and startled me. I jumped. I looked at the time, it was 9:24, an appropriate time for sleep I guess. I get off the couch and head for the shower with my things. After putting on my pajamas, brushing my teeth, and cleaning up the little mess I made, I went into my room. I lay in my bed, but I couldn't sleep. I got up and looked out my window, and there in the sky was a spark of light moving across the sky. A shooting star. I closed my eyes.

"All I want is Edward." I said. I opened my eyes, and sighed. I just needed a sign. As corny and cheesy as that sounded that was exactly what I needed. I tried to sleep again, but I couldn't. I felt and urge to pick up my guitar, so I did. I just started strumming a few times, with Edward's face in my head, my eyes closed, and it came to me. I was singing and playing the song. The one that was so hard to finish, was now finished. I couldn't believe it. I opened my eyes, and felt a weight lift off my shoulders. I set down my guitar, turned out my light, and went to bed.

While I was walking to my next class, a bright flier caught my eye.

**COME! TALENT SHOW! IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL! **

It said it was tonight at 6:30, and I couldn't have signed up faster. Later that day I remembered my stage fright, but knew I had to get over it. This was my sign. This was what I wanted, for Edward to know.

I felt my stomach drop as I waited for my turn. I was next, after Tanya and her back-up dancers were dancing, like sluts in my opinion to "Crazy bitch" by Buck cherry. I frowned when I saw Edward staring proudly at his girlfriend. Like it was something to be proud of. They finished and they called me to the stage. I was wearing a flowing green silk dress. It was soft, but smooth, like his voice. And green, like his eyes. I was holding my guitar as I walked out; I put on the strap and spoke into the microphone.

"Um, hi. This is a song I wrote, about someone, I'm in love with, and I thought I should let them know. So…Okay." I said. And then I began to play.

"**He looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be**

**I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without**

**He talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me**

**He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night**

I was looking straight at Edward in the exact middle of the auditorium, when he caught my eyes; he gave me a blank stare. It took everything in me to keep my voice steady.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**

**He walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

**She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**

**So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight**

**'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**

**He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into**

**He looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see"**

There were a few "Aw's" and a few "Ooh's" Before the auditorium started clapping. I blushed

"I love you." I mumbled looking straight at Edward. I ran off the stage, and quickly changed into my jeans and a t-shirt, when the door opened behind me. I stayed where I was tying my sneakers.

"You love me?" His musical voice lit up the room. I turned around nodding.

"Before I even knew your name." I said chuckling a little at the memory. "When we met in second grade, I noticed your eyes, and that's when it happened." I said smiling.

"Can I show you something?" He asked. I looked at him wondering why he wasn't freaking out like I expected him to.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head smiling my crooked smile. We ran out of the building and into his Volvo. He reached into his compartment in the middle of the seats, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. I looked at it curiously. He handed it to me. Inside was a sketch of a little girl, sitting in the shade of the tree, reading a book. I gasped as I realized what it was. An involuntary smile appeared on my face as I looked at the picture. I looked up to see him closer to me.

"Edward it's beautiful." I whispered, still shocked.

"Nothing compared to real life." He whispered back. I blushed, and he touched my cheeks where the blood rushed. I looked down and noticed the date on the bottom of the page.

"You've had this since 2nd grade?" I asked. He nodded, and I smiled. He leaned closer, and I froze. "What about Tanya?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want to be a home wrecker. He laughed.

"Tanya and I weren't really dating." At my confused look, he continued. "She's gay. I couldn't think of a way to see if you liked me, so I tried the jealousy thing. She needed to show her parents that she liked guys, because they were becoming suspicious of why she had more girl friends. Which I don't understand, because aren't parents supposed to be glad her daughter isn't off with some boy doing—" I cut off his rambling. Tanya is gay?

"Tanya's gay? Tanya's gay!" I wasn't trying to think of the fact that he was dating a gay person to make me jealous. I was too happy Tanya was gay. My grin turned wicked. "Now get over here and kiss me!" He laughed, but leaned forward.

Kissing Edward. Finally kissing Edward. I smiled into the kiss and felt his lips turn up too. I put every ounce of love I've felt for him since we were kids into the kiss, he did too! We broke apart after a moment to catch our breaths' panting heavily, then grinning like idiots.

"I love you, Edward." I said. And it sounded right.

"I love you, Bella." He said back, and I smiled and leaned forward, to touch his lips to mine once more.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I tried to fix all the errors I saw before. Anyways, review if you want, show some loveee! XD**

**-Bianca**


End file.
